fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alvarez Empire (Damon)
Alvarez Empire (アルバレス Arubaresu Enpaia) is the world's largest organization, stationed at the western continent to Ishgar, Alakitacia, in Earth Land. It possesses operational bases through the entirety of the continent, with its main one located at the Capitol Vistarion. It is said to dwarf even the Magic Council in terms of management and military, due to the fact it is the subjugated fusion of 730 Guilds. Overview The Empire was founded a few centuries ago by a legendary black wizard, who had begun to subjugate the continent's guilds through sheer force in order to rise as an Almighty Emperor. As all organizations, it started quite small with only a few guilds taking part in, as the Wizard decided to begin with the smallest guilds so the rest wouldn't take notice. Only after quite some time, after having absorbed many guilds and provinces, the Alvarez Empire came to be what it is today. It is unknown to many why the Empire started, although some do conspire that it was simply to conquer the rest of the world. At current times, its original purpose remains unknown with the Emperor falling in battle, but its current one is the mere purpose of staying stable and fighting back Ishgar. Location The Empire has set itself in the western continent of Alakitacia, which takes nearly ten days to reach by boat. It possesses lesser bases through the entire landmass, although it indeed doesn't manage the entirety of it. The main base is located in its main Capitol, Vistarion, located in the Country of Negrheim. History Around a century ago, as stated before, several guilds of the Western Continent had been subjugated, united as a single force which soon began to take over the territory. After growing into a small country, the organization quickly adopted the name of Alvarez, engaging into conflict with the neighboring small nations. Around the time, William Grey Wahlter would also provide the organization with his machinery knowledge, using his very own hands to create sentient Machinas, inspired by the tales of the Machina Tribe. In fact, William seemed interested into whatever plans to achieve peace the Leader Wizard had. ... ... ... Government The Alvarez Empire used to encompass mainly dictatorship and diplomacy... Members Elite= |-| Infantry= Military Power Being a militaristic organization, Alvarez can boast when it comes to numbers, its total army having about 6,000,000 lower-ranked Soldiers. These soldiers are well trained and possess a variety of equipment to aid them in battle. They also vary when it comes to clothing and characteristics, as it depends on what Squad they are in or from what country they hail, i.e. Ajeel's soldiers tend to use desert attires with scimitars as weapons, while the Emperor's common troops dress following a stricter pattern. Each soldier has a tag in their bust showcasing their name and rank. These soldiers aren't commanded solely by the Emperor, with the Cardinal Ministers issuing some orders and some of the Spriggan Twelve having their own squads. Furthermore, not only humans are part of the Empire, with some Machinas, Beastmen and many others present amongst the ranks. Unsurprisingly, the Empire possesses several warships which are capable of traveling through the sea. These are large enough to carry large troops, from hundreds to thousands, as well as minor vehicles and weapons. The ships generally are very large and have a black scheme to them, their mast sustain either two or three large white veils with the Empire's symbol printed on it. At the top of each mast, there is a black banner with the Alvarez symbol. The larger ships tend to have two masts. Some of them also serve to attack, having many cannons in their sides. ... The Emperor's personal guard, dubbed as the Twelve Shields of Spriggan, is made up of the strongest individuals around the continent and have an immense authority in regards to the rest of the army. They are said to be capable of matching the Wizard Saints of the continent of Ishgar. Some have very specific tasks, such as being the Executioner or being the Adjudicator which are appointed by the Ministers themselves, and yet roam around seamlessly throughout the continent. Amongst their individual feats, they have: Brandish can alter the landscape of entire islands at will and Ajeel covers entire cities with his sandstorms. Amongst the Twelve, Wahl Icht, Alden Cuthbert and Flora Corolla are hailed to be the strongest three, said to be three of the most powerful mages in the entire world. In fact, Alvarez's might is such that the Magic Council is willing to negotiate and avoid going to war against it, fearing that their current forces aren't enough to keep up with the entire Empire. Due to this, the Empire is known throughout the entire planet as the strongest military force. Society & Culture Alvarez possesses a variety of tabletop games, with the most popular one being "Rejenca" in which the player can't let their "Goddess" card fall into the enemy's hands, the game sort of being a mix between chess and cards. A popular game between the Army is "Sarcarez", in which a group of people must struggle to not use sarcasm. Fashion seems to be roughly similar to Ishgar's. Alvarez seems to have quite some holidays. The ones which are celebrated in all of its countries are: *'Laughter Day' (笑いの日 Warai no Hi) that is regarded as the joke day. Its date is January 10th. *'National Adjudicator Day' (全米裁判官の日 Zenbei Saibankan no Hi) in which people gather to pay their respects and hear the speech of the Adjudicator. It happens on the same day of Wahl's birthday, therefore resulting in a party. Its date is February 19th. *'April's Fools' (4月のばか 4 Tsuki no Baka) considered to be the national prank day. Its date is April 1st. *'Memorial Day' (追悼の日 Tsuitō no Hi), people pay their respects to the dead. Its date is April 4th. *'Friendship Day' (友情の日 Yūjō no Hi), when people take their time to celebrate their friendship with close ones. Its date is July 30th. *'Beer Feast' (麦酒祝宴 Bīru Shukuen) which is regarded as a friend gathering holiday, so people can drink and celebrate together. Its date is August 4th. *'Respect for the Aged Day' (敬老の日 Keirō no Hi) in which the elders are honored and revered. Its date is September 8th. *'National Sports Olympics' (国技五輪 Kokugi Gorin), people gather for the official Olympics in Alakitacia. Its date is October 22th. *'Empire Foundation' (帝国財団 Teikoku Zaidan) which represents the day of the founding of the nation. Its date is December 1st. *It also has Easter (復活祭 Fukkatsu-sai) which lasts for six days: April 16th to 22th, and even Christmas (子誕生 Kurishimasu) that lasts for twelve days: December 14th to 25th. Important Places Trivia *'Alvarez' is considered a Spanish surname which comes from Arabic origins, roughly meaning The Knight. Going from there, the Empire's locations draw inspiration from real life ones. **An Arbalest or Arbaless is a heavy crossbow shown to be much stronger than the regular ones, alluding to the Empire's might. *The Empire's Crest oddly resembles the frontal part of a Dragon's head. **It also bears similarities with the Fleur de Lis, a common symbol in French Royalty. *In a way the Empire is the Magic Council's equivalent of Ishgar to Alakitacia. Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Canon to Fanon